Cajón de sastre
by Lorelai-K
Summary: ¿Que puede esconder Rukia en una simple libreta? [IchiRuki]


**Hola!!!!!! Tenía este minific escrito hace un tiempo, y ahora me decido a publicarlo. A ver que os parece… **

**Cajón de sastre.**

Ichigo andaba recogiendo su cuarto malhumorado. Otra vez se había vuelto a pelear con la shinigami bajita, chillona y marimandona que ahora vivía en su casa, y dormía en la habitación de al lado. La discusión había sido de lo más estúpido, como la gran mayoría de ellas. Lo que el muchacho no entendía era porqué siempre tenía que estar en su cuarto, ella compartía el suyo con sus hermanas, que hiciera sus estúpidos dibujos allí y que leyera sus mangas en otro sitio. Ya tenía suficiente con Kon, como para no tener ni un segundo a solas. Hoy llevaba un mal día, un día horrible, y para colmo se había gritado con Rukia, y ella había salido disparada hacía la calle, dejando tras ella un sonoro portazo.

Sólo faltaba una semana para el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

Mientras refunfuñaba y maldecía por lo bajo, abrió el armario. Le recordaba mucho a ella. Allí mismo la encontró esta mañana antes de la pelea ¿qué leches hacía dentro de su armario? ¿Estaba loca o qué? Pensó en llenar el armario de cosas hasta el techo, así no entraría más, pero luego se arrepintió hasta de pensarlo, en el fondo ese ya no era su armario, era el armario de Rukia. Pero mientras ordenaba las pocas cosas que habían en él, se encontró con una libreta. La libreta que Rukia siempre sacaba de dios sabe donde, con sus estúpidos dibujos. La puso en su mesa con la sola intención de dársela y mientras ordenar todo.

Pero la libreta le miraba. La curiosidad le picaba. ¿Sabría Rukia dibujar algo que no fueran estúpidos conejitos? Es más, ¿sabría dibujar algo medio bien? Esas preguntas existenciales llevaron al muchacho pelirrojo a acomodarse en su cama, coger el bloc –suspirar por las cosas que podía llegar a hacer con tal de no ordenar su cuatro- y por fin, abrir y ver lo que la shinigami había hecho.

La primera página hizo sonreír a Ichigo, era aquel horrible dibujo que ella había hecho para explicarle lo que eran los plus y los hollows. ¿Inició Rukia ese cuaderno cuando lo conoció a él? Eso parecía, ya que los siguientes dibujos eran muy conocidos para él. No pudo más que sonreír al acordarse de todos esos momentos en los que pasaron juntos. Pero tras su lucha con el menos –el cual también estaba dibujado de esa manera tan peculiar que dibuja Rukia- todo cambia en el cuaderno, en la siguiente página tan sólo dice:

"_Te tengo que dejar, hemos causado demasiado ruido, tú tan sólo estate quieto y si puedes escóndete durante una temporada. _

_Gracias por todo". _

Era parecida a la carta que él mismo encontró, pero al parecer en el último momento, Rukia, decidió cambiarla ¿por qué? La respuesta la encontraría en páginas posteriores, ya que tras dos o tres dibujos más, algo tontos donde dos conejitos, uno con el pelo naranja y el otro moreno hacían cosas que él no atendía a identificar, la shinigami comienza a escribir cada vez más, haciendo de el cuaderno algo parecido a un pequeño diario.

"_¿Por qué echo de menos al idiota de Ichigo? Él me salvó la vida. Tonto, estaba lleno de heridas, estuvo a punto de morir. Menos mal que todo acabó bien. _

_He hecho bien en quedarme en la Sociedad de Almas, él debe vivir una vida tranquila, desde que me conoce sólo le he causado dolor y pena. Estará mejor sin mí._

_He hecho bien, he hecho bien."_

Tras estas declaraciones, sólo se encontraba la carita de un conejo, al parecer triste. Ichigo aún no sabía identificar el arte de Rukia, pero seguramente al acabar con el cuaderno, lo entendería mejor.

Las impresiones del muchacho estaban claras. "Tonta", pensó. Él se había hecho más fuerte, podía proteger a sus amigos, a su familia, y todo gracias a ella. Pero bueno, ya la conocía en esos aspectos. Le costó dios y ayuda rescatarla, para que luego ni tan siquiera le diera las gracias. Sonrió, ya que esa era la chica que él quería salvar.

Rukia fue una desconsiderada, ya que, antes de seguir leyendo, Ichigo le echó una ojeada al cuaderno, y en ninguna de las páginas había puesto la fecha. Quizás nunca se lo pensaría enseñar a nadie ¿estaba bien que él leyera todo eso? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya había encontrado varías cosas sobre él. No sabía bien que hacer, así que volvió a dejarlo en su escritorio y antes de levantarse de la cama se puso a pensar en lo que había ojeado, el resto del cuaderno era casi como un diario.

La tentación fue más fuerte.

"_Hoy nii-sama me ha dicho que me mandarán al mundo humano, para estar con Ichigo. Al parecer esta herido, otra vez. No quiero que le pase nada, así que volveré a ayudar. _

_¿Haré bien en meterme en su vida de nuevo?"_

Conejitos sonrientes, conejitos tristes, Rukia era monotemática.

"_Adoro a la familia de Ichigo, desde que dormía en su armario me han parecido gente realmente especial. Echo de menos el armario, la cama esta bien… si… _

_¿Podría dormir otra vez en el armario alguna noche? Se lo preguntaré a Ichigo."_

Conejitos, conejitos, conejitos. El chico se estaba planteando el costearle unas clases de pintura a ver si se inspiraba en algo más. O regalarle un gato. ¡Por Dios! Estaba aburrido ya de conejitos.

"_No, no me deja, el imbécil este no me deja, ¿para que vas a dormir en el armario si tienes una cama? ¿Es que no lo entiende?" _

La ultima pregunta se encontraba en un bocadillo al lado de un conejito con le pelo negro y bastante abatido.

"_No, no lo entiende, a él le da igual."_

"¿Qué no entiendo Rukia?" pensó. En ese momento una agitada shinigami entraba corriendo en su cuarto, y sin mirarle ni hacerle el menor de los casos abría el armario para buscar algo. Ichigo a su vez, escondió el bloc de Rukia detrás suyo, no tenía claro porqué, pero quería seguir leyendo.

-¿Qué buscas? Acabo de ordenar eso –la chica lo ignoraba.- Joder Rukia, haz lo que quieras, pero luego déjalo todo tal y como está.

-¿Has visto una libreta con las tapas azules?

-¿Ya no estás enfadada?

-Odio que me griten –dijo sin más la shinigami.

-¿Sigues enfadada?

-¿Has visto mi libreta?

-¿Sigues enfadada?

-¿Has visto mi libreta?

Parecía un bucle sin fin, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer.

-¿Qué tiene de importante esa libreta? –le preguntó el chico y Rukia enrojeció de arriba abajo.

-Nada que te importe.

En ese momento Rukia achicó los ojos para ver mejor, el escondite de Ichigo no era un buen sitio. Tras divisar su libreta abrió los ojos hasta más no poder y se lanzó hacia el shinigami. Ichigo no se esperaba esa reacción, así que cuando Rukia se le tiró encima, sentándose encima de él y rodeándolo con los brazos para coger su libreta, le pilló algo desprevenido.

-¡¡La tenías tú!! –gritó la chica mientras forcejeaba. Ichigo no sabía muy bien porqué pero algo le decía que tenía que pelear contra ella.

-¿Estas loca o que? –él también sabía gritar, y no dudaría en hacerlo.

-¡Dámela!

-¡Toma! Loca.

-Loca no, es mi libreta, ¿no la habrás leído? ¿no?

-¡¡Claro que no!! ¿Quién querría ver eso? –seguro que sólo son estúpidos dibujos de conejos.

-¿Y por qué la escondías? –la muchacha estaba cada vez más enfadada. Había llamado estúpidos conejitos a sus maravillosos dibujos, estúpido él.

-Para enfadarte –sentenció.

Rukia lo miró bastante irritada, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Ichigo se quedó en su cama con los brazos cruzados, ya no tenía ganas de seguir limpiando su cuarto, Yuzu se iba a enfadar. Sólo una cosa rondaba su cabeza "¿Qué es lo que no entiendo Rukia?".

El chico se pasó todo el día, preguntándose lo mismo, pero claro, era imposible preguntarle a Rukia, ya que sino tendría que admitir que leyó su estúpida libreta. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Necesitaba saber, bueno, realmente deseaba entender. "¿Qué es Rukia? ¿Qué es?". Pero su orgullo ganó, como siempre había ganado en la relación de los dos, tenían personalidades tan fuertes, que no les dejaban avanzar en su extraña situación.

La hora de la cena llegó sin más percance. Rukia no estaba, al parecer Inoue la había invitado a pasar la tarde con ella, y hablar de cosas de chicas. Tonterías, seguro que sólo hablaban de tonterías. Quedaba una semana para el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, tenía un humor de perros y si normalmente no le gustaba el póster gigante que había en el salón, en estos momentos lo odiaba ¿por qué su padre no podía ser normal? Así pasó toda la cena, cabizbajo y taciturno, como de costumbre.

Subió las escaleras de su cuarto con las manos en los bolsillos, ignorando por completo a su familia, no estaba de humor. Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama con los brazos extendidos. Pensó en el año pasado, la semana antes de la muerte de su madre no estaba tan mal, Rukia había conseguido entretenerlo con su trabajo de shinigami, pero ahora era todo más complicado.

El seguía siendo un shinigami, pero en el año anterior los ataques de los hollows eran constantes, pero ahora, ninguno. Es como si se notara esa desagradable calma que precede a la tempestad, es como si algo anduviera mal. Y él sabía que lo que iba mal, su hollow interior, los arracars… Rukia.

Sí, Rukia, odiaba tener la certeza que sin ella no podía avanzar, que sin ella no podía ser él mismo, que sin ella llovía, que sin ella no podía. Estaba seguro, tan seguro como que cada vez que la miraba se estremecía su cuerpo. Pero su orgullo, su maldito orgullo, el suyo y el de ella, no les dejaba avanzar, no les dejaba decirse todas esas cosas que ya se habían dicho alguna vez con los ojos. "¿Qué no entiendo?" volvió a pensar. Y se recriminó la estúpida pelea que habían tenido esa misma mañana, pero ella, a veces, también podría controlar su lengua. "Serás estúpido, Ichigo, –se dijo a sí mismo- ella está por encima de todas estas cosas, y tú también deberías estarlo, ella no te ama".

Unos armoniosos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y se incorporó rápidamente.

-¿Puedo pasar? –"Rukia" pensó el muchacho.

-Sí -¿desde cuando llamaba a la puerta? Normalmente entraba sin más, y más a esas horas que su padre y sus hermanas veían a todo volumen la tele y no se enteraban de casi nada.

La muchacha entró, con la mirada baja, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de Ichigo.

-Venía a contarte lo que ha pasado en casa de Inoue y me voy, –le dijo sin tan siquiera moverse, había entrado a la habitación, no había cerrado la puerta, y estaba de pie sin hacer nada- cómo no has venido, he pensado que querrías saberlo.

-¿Y para que iba a querer yo saber lo hacías en una estúpida fiesta en casa de Inoue? –Su maldito orgullo salía de nuevo, no lo podía parar.

-Bueno, -se encogió de hombros, lo había intentado- ya te enterarás el lunes en la escuela.

-Rukia, -se arrepintió, pero ¿cómo decirle todo lo que sentía sin que su estúpido orgullo saliera?- cuéntame.

-No te lo vas a creer, -cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado en la cama- Inoue e Ishida están saliendo.

-¡¿Qué?! –se asombró, se le hacía difícil imaginar a Ishida con pareja.

-Lo que oyes, yo también me he quedado algo sorprendida, pero me alegro por ellos dos.

Ambos sonrieron, al fin y al cabo eran sus amigos. El silencio los inundó, pero era uno de esos momentos que aunque nadie hablara el ambiente era cómodo, pero Ichigo tenía que interrumpirlo.

-¿Ya no estás enfadada?

-No, te entiendo –reflexionó en voz alta- necesitas tu espacio, necesitas tu cuarto, suficiente hice ya esos meses que dormía en tu armario –sonrió. Y comenzó a levantarse para irse a su cuarto, cuando Ichigo le cogió del brazo, y ella se giró bruscamente.

-¿Qué no entiendo Rukia? –no, la paciencia no era uno de los dones de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué no entiendo? –levantó la vista y vio a una chica enfurecida, que no quería pensar que esto estaba pasando- leí tu libreta.

-¡¿Has leído mi libreta?! –le gritó- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué diablos lo has leído?

-Me pudo la curiosidad –se levantó de la cama para estar también de pie- ¿qué no entiendo Rukia?

-Si la has leído, sabes a qué me refiero, idiota -la shinigami estaba realmente enfadada- pero olvídalo, fui una estúpida al escribir eso, no me siento así –el chico todavía la tenía sujeta del brazo, y ella se soltó bruscamente para gritarle:- ¡¡Yo no te quiero Ichigo!!

Otra vez el silencio reinaba en la habitación, como si una película a cámara lenta se tratase, los segundos no pasaban, el tiempo se había parado. El muchacho no podía asimilar esas palabras, su cabeza funcionaba al máximo. Nunca se había imaginado que Rukia le quisiera, pero menos aún que no le quisiera, ella también había pensado en eso…. ella le quería… ¿o no?

-¿Qué? –no pudo más responder así, estaba algo estupefacto.

-Lo que oyes, tonto, no puedes ir leyendo por ahí los diarios de la gente y pensar que los entiendes –trato de justificarse.

-Rukia –susurró Ichigo, ella no lo sabía pero le estaba haciendo muy feliz.

-Cuando escribí eso no sabía lo que hacía, estaba algo tonta, perdida, -siguió diciendo sin mirarle a la cara- estaba realmente contenta de volver a verte, quizás en ese momento si me sintiera así, pero ya no, tranquilo, he pillado todas tus señales.

-¿Señales?

-Sí, nunca quieres que esté en tu cuarto contigo ahora que estoy viviendo aquí, me tratas diferente al resto de las chicas, me gritas, nos peleamos y… no te preocupes, no tiene porqué cambiar nada entre nosotros, -la chica no paraba de hablar rápidamente- hoy cuando he visto a Ishida y a Inoue, me he dado cuenta, yo no soy de este mundo, por mucho que quiera ocultarlo no podría estar contigo, ha sido una tontería pensarlo siquiera… yo…

Ichigo tenía que callarla no paraba de hablar, de decir tonterías, no parecía la Rukia que él conocía, pero tenía razón en algunas cosas de las que estaba diciendo. Al no saber que hacer, puso sus dedos en los labios de la chica, y funcionó.

-Rukia no te justifiques –tragó saliva- ¿me quieres?

-Ya te he dicho que no, idiota. ¿O acaso no me escuchas?

-No me quieres –repitió Ichigo, como si realmente todo tuviera que haber sido así. Se sentó en la cama, era un sentimiento raro para él, ella era la primera mujer a la que quería y se moría de miedo nada más pensarlo, pero ella, sin pedírselo, lo había rechazado.

-Eh… no… -lo miró con los ojos estrechos, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?- ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo?

-Rukia -no levantaba la cabeza, sólo miraba al suelo, sentado en su cama- sólo voy a decirlo una vez, lo necesito, y te aseguro que mañana volverá a ser todo siempre, no te preocupes.

-¿Ichigo?

-¡Cállate! –levantó un poco la voz, estaba nervioso. Por fin levantó la cara y la miró directamente a los ojos.- Te quiero.

Y otra vez, como un invitado al que nadie esperaba, el silencio. Sólo pudieron sostener la mirada unos segundos hasta que Ichigo hundió su cabeza en sus manos. Rukia no sabía que hacer, era muy difícil reaccionar, así que se sentó en el suelo hasta tener la cara a la altura de la del muchacho, y lentamente, en silencio separó las manos de la cara del chico. Él se quedó sorprendido, la tenía delante y ella sólo, y ella sólo…

Sonreía.

Acto seguido se besaron, ninguno de los dos supo nunca quien fue el que dio el primer paso, pero así acabaron las cosas. Al poco tiempo escucharon como una de las hermanas de Ichigo subía a su cuarto a dormir. Así que Rukia se separó de él para hacer lo mismo, no debían sospechar.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó el chico del pelo color mandarina.

-No lo se -sonrió ella, realmente no sabía que podían hacer- sólo se que me gusta estar así contigo.

-A mí también -se rascó la cabeza- creo que sólo tenemos dos opciones: contárselo a todo el mundo o esconderlo hasta que pase todo.

-No me gusta esconder las cosas –seguía sonriendo como una tonta, no lo podía remediar- siempre tendremos "algo" que pasar, Ichigo, no vamos a tener una vida fácil.

-Tienes razón -la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza- tienes razón.

-¿Mañana lo hablamos? –la chica levantó la cabeza y volvió a besarlo.

-Si, será mejor –sonrió- tienes una cita, Rukia.

-Me encantará, -se dirigió a la puerta, ya era hora de irse al cuarto de las hermanas de Ichigo- y una cosa más, no está bien eso de leer cosas ajenas.

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo leí entero.

-¿Qué? –se quedó sorprendida la muchacha.

-Pues que me quedé en la parte en que un conejito horroroso planeaba cómo meterse dentro de mi armario sin que lo viera, -comenzó a reírse- haces difícil lo fácil, Rukia.

-Serás… -odiaba que se metieran con sus dibujos.

-Ahora sólo tienes que pasar y entrar al armario -esa frase hizo que cambiara por completo la expresión de la cara de la chica, otra vez estaba contenta- buena noches.

-Buenas noches, Ichigo.


End file.
